yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
is the second chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. It is adapted into episode 2 of the anime series. Synopsis While acting normally for everyone, as if they knew nothing, Emma and Norman investigate the orphanage so they can escape successfully. Plot At the beginning of the chapter, Emma, holding Little Bernie, looks for Conny, finding her at a dead dining table, while narrating the reality she had discovered. Emma wakes up, then, desolated by the newly discovered truth, that they were nothing but cattle to the demons. In the dining room, Emma and the others help Mama set the table, being more serious than usual. Norman enters the room, surrounded by several children and greets Emma and she greets him back. She remembers the night before, where Norman says they should act as if they knew nothing, that they should keep this in secret and what they planned to do. Like every day, they give thanks for the food, they do the tests and the three of them take the perfect note. In the garden, Norman asks if Emma slept well, she says yes and comments that she had first noticed the metal grilles on the windows, the tips of the screws inaccessible inside and the head of the screws scraped, considering the orphanage like a cage. By carefully observing the details, such as the food that never fails to satisfy, the uniform and their strictly structured lives, they discover that all this was to maintain the quality of the product, but they can not understand the purpose of the tests. Norman recognizes that the world in which they lived was only a demon-ridden world and that, even if they did not know it, they should flee into the "outside world." Then they compare the ship dates of Cedi, Hao and Conny, arriving at the conclusion that the shipment occurs every 2 months, needing to find a way to escape at this time. Norman draws a plan of the orphanage, aiming only two exits: the gate and the forest, choosing the forest, because the gate only opens on the nights of the sending and there would be devils. Emma asks when they will escape, whether it would be in a night shipment or at the time of recreation, Norman decides that it will be daytime, as well as having demons in the nightly sending, little children would not stay awake for that. To see if they could escape, the two decide to see what lies beyond the forest. Emma notices Norman's distress and disappointment at knowing that Mama, her mother, was, in fact, an enemy. They finally arrive at the end of the forest, Discovering a huge wall. Emma climbs on a tree, but can not see anything beyond the wall, assuming she should be 2 to 3 feet tall. Analyzing the wall, she comments that there were no flaws that would allow the wall to climb, but says they would be able to climb if they had a rope. Norman thinks of a way to get the kids, but he does not say that to Emma, then they agree they're going to run off the wall. They watch the sun go down and run to the house. Gilda notices that Naila and Mark were not with them, when a desperate and crying Mark appears, informing Mama that she has lost of Nayla in the forest. Mama takes an object from her pocket and looks at it quickly, comforting Mark afterward. She goes into the woods and, after a few minutes, returns with a sleeping Naila in her arms. Everyone is encouraged by her return, but Emma and Norman are amazed at how quickly they do. Emma comes to the conclusion that there were transmitters in them, so Mama always found them, stating that she knew they had gone to the gate and that she had shown this watch as a way to show her absolute control over them. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * 2.1 Emma and Norman realize that although they live in the 21st century and know of the existence of televisions and computers, none of them have ever seen these elements in the orphanage. * 2.2 - The cargo of merchandise occurs every approximately two months. * 2.3 - There is an immense wall, great both in height and width, after the limits of limitation of the forest. * 2.4 Emma and Norman wonder why Mama is ever so kind to them, even though she did not even need it. * 2.5 Mama found Nayla too quickly when she got lost in the woods. Trivia *This chapter takes place on October 13, 2045, in the chronological order of the series. Site Navigation Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Introduction Arc Chapters